


人鱼才是真绝色

by fayetta_lin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼才是真绝色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetta_lin/pseuds/fayetta_lin
Summary: *HE结局，有几章节有路人对主角施虐情节，出现会着重标识*主维勇，有奥尤倾向*有些辣鸡的文笔，另外注意避雷





	1. 童话从这里开始

    大海包含着无穷的力量，千百年来人们对它一无所知，也许是暗中蕴藏的危险会像海底的旋窝般吞噬一切，陷入万劫不复。一直以来都在这片大陆上流传着这样一则睡前故事：在万千世界里生活着人鱼，他们被称之为塞壬，他们拥有极强的攻击性、强大的战斗力、绝美的容貌，以及能够迷惑所有种族的歌声，他们不说夏澈郸尔世界通用的语言，塞壬有着自己的语言，并且没有人类能理解，。塞壬是否真实存在过？就算存在，也几千年没露过面了，人和人鱼是否有过交集也不得而知，这一段历史在记载中是空白的。

   塞壬一族没有就此灭绝，他们只是生活在了不为人知的海域里，过着和平安宁的生活。在每个海域片区其实都生活着塞壬，他们与人类井水不犯河水。他们拥有与人类匹敌的智商和情商，光论体能，甩开人类几条街，但也只有在海中是王者，鲨鱼见到他们都要害怕，人鱼甚至能捕杀鲨鱼，并且食用。这样的他们和人类有个共同之处，人类有国王，他们也拥有一个共同拥戴的王。王生活在中心海域，这片海域在人鱼的口中叫做王区。

   就在这样神秘的海底深处，孕育着一个特别的人鱼，他注定会重新定义世界，从他开始改写历史，创造全新世界，但他不会是一个人，他会和他的挚爱携手共进，拥抱幸福。

   胜生勇利，塞壬国王的独子，捕猎的时候英勇非凡，幼年时候和一些同龄的孩子一起追捕金枪鱼，他是第一，只有他能抓的最多。最大的弱点就是不自信，而且会因此害怕，然后搞砸一些事情，只是这丝毫不影响他的个人魅力，他有着爱他的父母、子民还有两个护卫，也是陪伴他长大的朋友——披集、奥塔别克。他们来不同的海域，但是都将被选为王子的近身护卫感到光荣与骄傲。

    所有的人鱼民众都认为他们的王子是一个强大的alpha，其实不然，胜生勇利是一个货真价实的omega！但是没有哪一个王子是omega，群众普遍认为alpha才配当领导者。所以为了稳定民心，王子脖子上戴着一根像是镶嵌在脖颈上的蓝宝石项链，外形是银色贝壳，中间有一颗水滴状宝石。虽说是项链也只是因为在戴上去之前有着类似于挂绳的存在，但在戴上后几乎是隐形了，只有吟诵魔法咒语才可以拿下来。它的作用是可以让omega在非发情期散发出alpha的信息素，在发情期则失效，颜色也会由深蓝变成淡蓝色。这是在他觉醒第二性征时候他的母亲制作的一条魔法项链，但是别误会，不是每条人鱼都会魔法，至少在勇利的生活中没有出现过第二个会魔法的人鱼。

    在相隔两个海域的地方，有一片世界上土地面积最大的大陆，整片大陆都归尼基福罗夫家所有，统治了有千年。在城堡里有一个岁到中年的国王，和年轻的王子，维克托·尼基福罗夫。令人奇怪的是，国家没有皇后，连皇后的画像都没有，王子自己也不知道生母是谁，王子小时候问过国王，国王只是敷衍的回答说他是上天的礼物。也许小时候会懵懂得相信，长大了之后即使不相信，也知道问了没用，这个道理和“你永远不能叫醒一个装睡的人”一样。国王从未结婚，王子是国王当年探险回来时候一起带回来的，一时间全国上下纷纷议论着这个私生子，不出意外的存在着一些人瞧不起这个孩子。

  维克托多少也听到些传言，他没有在意那些负面传闻，只是更努力得做好自己分内的事情做好一个王子应该负的责任。渐渐地，人民也不再在意他的出身，说起王子都夸他是个好王子。国王一只都很宠爱这个孩子，陪伴他的时间十分可观，但国王更多的时候会在瞭望台上伫立着，望着城堡外的海洋出神，没人知道他在思考些什么。

  随着王子的长大，他越发感到自己的渺小，见识浅薄，书上的知识已经不足以满足他对世界的求知，内心感觉缺少了什么。

  夜晚，年轻的王子也来到了瞭望台望向远方，看着平静的大海和一望无际的星空，内心坚定了一个想法——想借与各国贸易往来的机会出去看看，走出城堡这座象牙塔，看看这个被世人描述的残酷而又美好的世界。


	2. 人鱼才是真绝色-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *HE结局，有几章节有路人对主角施虐情节，出现会着重标识  
> *主维勇，有奥尤倾向  
> *有些不正经的文笔，注意避雷

2.只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼

维克托绝对是行动派。

    第二天一早就向国王请示出海，对周边国家进行贸易往来，国王欣慰地感叹道他的孩子长大了，高兴的一挥手，给了维克托一艘最豪华的邮轮和几艘陪护舰，和一位最年轻却也是最能干的上校尤里·普利赛提作为贴身侍卫。这位上校是一个权高位重的老臣的儿子，这位老臣对维克托素来关爱有加，几乎是看做自己的孩子般，对比之下身为亲儿子的尤里都没有受到如此的照顾。尤里对维克托有过妒忌，但更多的还是钦佩，王子在他这年纪，武术与文学的造诣都高他一大截——可以说维克托是一个天才。不服都不行，也是自己在追逐的目标，希望自己能成为这样厉害的人。

    距离踏上邮轮已经过了一个星期，四周还是一望无际的大海。

    “王子殿下，我们已经过了海燕礁，很快就会到达易露贝尔王国了”。船长这么向王子汇报着，王子坐在游轮甲板的休闲椅上喝了口茶，微微点了点头后又继续神游。

    这些天风平浪静，说实话维克托已经有些后悔，他出来看到的除了海就是海，世界太大了，大陆与大陆之间又相隔得十分遥远，不过也因此世界十分太平，没有战争，百姓都能安居乐业，国家能稳健发达。

    根据地图所示，海燕礁是一块分界线，这块礁石形状酷似海燕，而且周围也会游海燕光顾而得名。只要到了这块礁石所在的海域，再过个几天就能穿过这片海域到达易露贝尔大陆，一个女性当权的国度，维克托相信，女王殿下会对自己国家的布料和首饰感兴趣，因为，每次的大陆联合展中，在服装珠宝方面拔得头筹的一直是尼基福罗夫大陆。

    在王区的海域里，披集边唤着勇利边往勇利的房间游去，刚午睡醒的人鱼王子一脸迷茫，就被批集拉了起来抓住肩膀就是晃动：“勇利！别睡了！刚刚来了个鱼群在聊天，听说c海域游船只经过！勇利我们去看船吧！！”在剧烈的晃动下清醒了些，捕捉到话语中的关键词，船。只在人鱼的书上看到过记载图片，也见过残缺的沉船，但是长时间远离人类，致使他们都没见过开着的船。勇利有点好奇也有点心动，但理智还是制止了他，拍拍对方示意先放开自己：“批集，我们能不能靠近人类的。这是塞壬传承记忆里有的规定。”塞壬传承记忆，这是一种塞壬特有的能力，一个族类繁衍的后代将会在出生后就继承前人鱼每一代的记忆，所以勇利拥有着胜生家族的传承记忆，而批集则拥有朱拉暖家族的传承记忆。

    “我们可以偷偷地去看，”批集还是不死心，缠着勇利的手臂不放“我们就在远处看看嘛！错过了这次机会下次不知道要什么时候了啊！真的不去嘛！”

    勇利有些动容，看着批集的模样扯了下嘴角，勉强同意了：“好吧，我们去看看，但是只能在远处看绝对不能靠近！还有要带上奥塔别克一起去。”听到王子同意瞬间批集就已经迫不及待的拉着勇利出了门，听到要带上奥塔别克的时候顿了顿，回头喊上一直守在门口少言寡语的他，一行人就不打任何报告地偷偷溜出宫殿了。

    塞壬游泳的速度是极快的，他们游起泳来简直像是深海中的鸟儿，迅雷不及掩耳地穿过珊瑚花丛与水草的树林，钻过沉船的废墟和阴暗的礁石堆，一路惊散好几群小鱼小虾。有时候他们的速度甚至能够超过金枪鱼！所以到c海域也就一会会儿的时间，再问问海龟、鱼虾什么的，很快就找到了维克托的船队。

    “哇勇利快看！这船好大啊！和海底那些沉船长得不一样诶！”批集最为兴奋，指着邮轮赞不绝口。

    勇利看到这艘船的一瞬间也被惊艳到，传承记忆里没有邮轮，对他来说也是新奇事物，忍不住想要再近一点，全方位的观赏这艘大船。这么想的也这么做了，不过无意识般地前进一会会儿就被奥塔别克拉住了：“王子殿下，再往前就太近了。”而批集早已四处游窜围观了。

    再一看自己所在的位置，从船尾到了船的正面，位置虽然不是很近，但也不算足够安全，刚想着再远离一点的时候，看到了站在船头甲板上的人，那是一个多么美丽的人类！银色的短发被海风吹得乱而有型，那双眼睛，仿佛盛满了整个海洋，海洋上泛着层层碧波，不这明明比海洋都漂亮。勇利头一次感谢塞壬极好的视力，距离那么远也能看清那个人的容貌。

    维克托早在它们到达船尾的时候就发现了他们，或者说是雷达发现的，船员过来告诉他有不明生物在船只周围，好奇地拿着望远镜踏上甲板，想要一堵神秘物种的真容，结果举起望远镜就看到两个男性光着上半身，其中一条脖子上挂着或者说镶嵌在胸口有一根美极了的蓝宝石项链，而本尊正在傻愣愣地望着他，觉得有点有趣，他放下望远镜对着远方的“人”微笑着挥手致意，这才让呆楞住的人鱼反应过来失态，一个鲤鱼翻身就往回游，批集见王子回去了，边也跟着一起回去了。

    勇利此刻内心十分混乱，不管批集如何惊叹船的精美，他现在都不感兴趣了。那个漂亮的人类看见他们了！这真的是十分糟糕的事情，传承记忆告诉他这将会成为一个巨大的隐患，也许会酿成一件麻烦。

    更糟糕的是，在望向那个人类的时候，好像心都漏跳了几拍，这到底是一种什么感觉？可能需要探索一下传承记忆里是否有记载。

    维克托看见远方一个水花和类似鱼的尾巴之后再举起望远镜已经什么都不见了。

    此刻一直没什么存在感的上校发话了，“不管那是什么东西，你要不要下令去抓？”

    维克托只是微笑，对尤里摇了摇头“不必了，大海才是他们的家不是吗。”这么可爱的生物就该自由自在得生存在属于他们的地方拥抱属于他们的快乐。即使刚刚在心底泛起了那么一丝涟漪。

    尤里撇了撇嘴没再出声。


	3. 3.禁闭的时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *HE结局，有几章节有路人对主角施虐情节，出现会着重标识  
> *主维勇，有奥尤倾向  
> *有些不正经的文笔，注意避雷

    他们自以为偷偷溜出宫殿去别的海域是人不知鬼不觉的，没想到在他们离开宫殿的那一刻，勇利的父皇母后就都知道了，显然，勇利忘记宫殿的护卫不是吃白饭的。事实上，没道理不会发现，他们走的是后门，课时后门有人定时巡逻不说还有哨塔站岗的，想要不为人知基本上是不可能的，噢除非他们能隐身吧，可他们并不能，这就很悲伤了。

    三个人都被耳提面命了一番，但勇利在这个过程中，认错态度诚恳且看起来有在反省，塞壬皇后就只下令关他们一个月的禁闭不准离开宫殿。其实与往常没什么差别，勇利这段时间都在宫殿里学习传承记忆里没有的知识，需要活动筋骨的事情都排在明年了，但是对于批集来说就有些痛苦了，他比较喜欢到处游窜，用海底特殊技术制作的器具留下每一处的风景影像图，类似于人类的照相机。不过这个结果也算情理之中，内心抱怨了几句，看着记录下来的船只影像突然觉得被关禁闭也是值得的。

    勇利看似在冥想，认真反思错误，但其实他的思绪早就飞到了那艘豪华的船上，还有……那个人，那个十分美丽的人，他是哪个大陆的人呢？从哪里来又要到哪里去。为什么自己会有那种触动，这中感觉代表了什么？是不是只要自己有了双腿就也能去陆地上看看呢，说不定还能再次遇见那个人？问题一个接一个从脑海中冒出，甩了甩头，静下来搜索了自己的传承记忆，觉得这可能就是爱慕之情，就像父王对母后那样。这倒是吓了一跳，在整个鱼生里勇利没有接触过情爱，有些惊喜也有些惶恐。之后又发现曾经确实有几位祖先以人类的姿态去过大陆，只是后来好像发生了什么，但是记忆一片模糊，没办法看清楚。就是从那时候起人鱼被禁止靠近人类了。好像还看到一位强大的女巫！看不清容貌，只能看见一个轮廓，最为清晰的是女巫身边的环境，是根本没见到过的金色和银色珊瑚丛，一大片闪闪发亮，明明在深海，却能自己发光！女巫好像施展了法术让一批人鱼统统变出双腿！

    原来真的存在着女巫啊，还以为整个海洋里只有自己的母后拥有魔法，感觉自己有些像书中说的那只井底之蛙。

    他想去寻找那位女巫，一个人去太危险，叫上他们吧！勇利找来批集和奥塔别克，对它们说想要一起去藏书库找海域地图，寻找有金银珊瑚丛的地方，那里住着一个女巫。

  “勇利是要去探险吗？！”批集听着勇利对传承记忆的描述十分感兴趣。

  “嗯，有这个想法。”勇利也不否认，自己确实是想找女巫。

  “可是，王子殿下为什么会想找女巫？”奥塔别克不解，能变人类又如何，人鱼是不可以接近人类的，有双腿也没什么用。

  “其实，我也不知道我在执着什么。但是就是，很想去一次大陆，以人类的身份。”塞壬王子挠了挠头，有些不好意思地回答。

  “为什么王子殿下会想以人类的身份去大陆？”奥塔别克依旧不解。

  没等勇利回答，“那就出发吧？！”批集已经飞速游到勇利面前，兴奋不已：“冒险这种事情实在是太棒了！我们什么时候出发？”

  “等禁闭结束吧，现在我们先制定一下计划。”论起行动力，勇利比起维克托简直是有过之无不及。一旦确定了目标，就会一路走到底，不撞南墙不回头。

  “不，等一下，王子殿下还没回答我为什么会想去大陆，明明知道塞壬一族是被禁止接近人类的吧！公然违规禁令大概会受到惩罚吧。”奥塔别克是此时最为理智的，“我们对人类一无所知，万一碰到我们都没办法抗衡的危险要怎么办？”

  勇利颔首，细语呢喃般地声音“要是我说，我可能是爱上人类了呢。”

  场面瞬间寂静，连吐个泡泡的声音都听得见。陂集也被这一言论吓到，在原地僵住。

  几秒后，缓过神的陂集一个甩尾冲到勇利面前“勇利……不，我的王子你是在开玩笑吧？！绝对是开玩笑吧！”陂集抓住勇利的双肩大声质问，突然想起了什么“该不是上次那艘船上的……”

  “嗯，应该就是你想的那样。”没有否认，也无法否认，“除非我的传承记忆欺骗我。”

  又是鸦雀无声，三条鱼就矗立在房间里一动不动。

  “如果是这样的话，那就只能冒险了吧”奥塔别克打破沉默并露出一个无奈的笑容，“既然王子殿下都这么说了，那我们的职责就是陪同殿下。”

  陂集也顺着继续说“啊，说起来我也点有责任。不管怎么样，只要是王子的想法，我会无条件支持的。”

  “谢谢你们！”有这群值得信赖的伙伴，真的是太好了。

  之后的几天，三个人鱼窝在书房里讨论计划，思考游行路线，但是，他们突然在某一天发现，这块地方其实是禁地，来及奥塔别克的的传承记忆，发现他也有这片珊瑚丛的记忆，而且还是禁地级别的，但是不知道原因，可能是因为充满了未知的危险？

  “那么我们的行动计划，初步就这么定下来？先去最近的尼基福罗夫大陆附近海域，然后……”勇利详细说明了下路线“再往前就靠近海洋中心了，也就是金银珊瑚——女巫的所在处。”

“王子殿下，去女巫那里的道路充满了艰难险阻，有让人中毒的海水，有攻击性超强的鱼，还有冰火两重天的海水……更何况化为人类之后还能不能变回来，成为人类之后会遇到什么样的危险……这些全都是完全未知的！即使如此你也要去吗？”奥塔别克担忧道。

“勇利，那片地方是禁地可能有危险，要不还是算了吧。”陂集也忧心忡忡得建议勇利放弃，在他的记忆里那块地方充满了未知的危险。

  “不，我虽然可能只是一个随处可见的平凡人鱼，但也是塞壬王子，怎么能因为这点困难就退缩？我可不记得父王母后是这样教育我的。”勇利的眼中闪烁着坚定，目光中透露出塞壬王族的骨气与傲气。

  两个侍卫看着这样的勇利不禁一怔，他们的王子长大了，已经成为了一个有担当的塞壬王子！既然这样，那就乘此机会让王子出去历练吧。

  一定会好好保护王子的，两条人鱼心中默默定下誓言。

一个月的时间，搜集资料，整理已知信息，整合之后总结出的路线，可以说准备得十分充分了，勇利接着列出了需要携带的工具、物品等，之后散会的他们就去寻找所需道具了。

  勇利相信他会成功……虽然到了临行前还是有点慌张。


	4. 被捕捉的塞壬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***注意此章节有血腥打斗***

  在禁闭结束后，勇利请示了父母，想要去远方游历，但是没说是去禁地找女巫，想想都知道父王母后不可能让他们三个去禁地的。虽然很担忧勇利，但还是同意了，并且叮嘱不要离开的太远，敷衍的应付了一下就踏上旅途了。

  这边维克托在勇利禁闭期间贸易圆满结束，在他国逗留了一段时间，想回家和国王谈一谈路上的所见所闻和对未来国家发展的建议，于是就从易露贝尔大陆返回，加速邮轮和陪护舰争取缩短路程时间，勇利出宫时，也是维克托回宫的日子。

  根据地图所示，和计划的安排，意味着勇利会路过尼基福罗夫大陆附近的海域，然而天灾总是来的十分突然，刚刚还和自己侍卫有说有笑的塞壬王子，突然意识到情况不对，似乎远处的海域有什么东西袭来，虽然已经后退，但对方来势汹汹避无可避，3个人都被卷入海底暗流漩涡，彻底分散开来。想来临行前的不安也是预示着遭遇不测的天生的预知能力，或者说是第六感。

  勇利在被卷入强力漩涡后就陷入了昏迷，现在醒来发现自己在一艘渔船的船舱内全身都被绑着，手臂无法动弹，尾巴也只能拍打甲板，身边有许多新鲜的鱼虾。兴许是拍甲板的动静太大，招来了两个人类。

“嘿老伙计快来，这条传说中的人鱼醒了！”一个水手在舱门外喊着。

另一个水手闻讯而来，依稀听到钥匙开门的声音“啊，终于醒了，看看它多美吧，据说塞壬的血肉食用了可以长生不老也不知道是不是真的”，说着进了舱内并带着先前的水手一起“看够了就把他炖了吧，我们还没尝过人鱼肉的滋味。”

勇利此刻无比感谢传承记忆的存在，他可以听懂一部分对话，但是关键词还是那群人想要杀他，他瞪大眼睛发出刺耳的尖叫恐吓对方，并试图隔断绳索，很遗憾对方听不懂人鱼的语言，而人鱼也无法说出人类的语言。

  “你看他脖子上的那个宝石一定很值钱！”进来的水手指着勇利脖子上的项链，眼睛都发亮了。

  “嗨别提了，拿不下来，打捞上来的时候船长就已经尝试过了。”开门的水手摸摸鼻子回答道。

  勇利闻言一惊，听人类的意思是想要这条控制自己信息素的项链？不行坚决不能让他们得逞！不过转念一想这项链拥有魔法，无法用普通手段拿下来，所以项链暂时还是安全的。

  “你傻啊！那还不好办，拿匕首直接割下来啊！”说着就摸向腰间的匕首向腰动手。

   这么暴力无耻？既然人类要动手了那就休怪我了，勇利这么想着。在对方刚摸抽出刀子的时候，塞壬王子唱起了迷惑人心的歌声，整个船上的人，船附近的鱼都突然愣住，失去了自主意识，此时边唱边弹跳起来一尾巴把拿着刀的水手拍到一边，水手头狠狠敲上船舱内壁，粉碎、裂开，一片血肉模糊。勇利没有停下，他已经进入战斗模式，快速捡起匕首隔断了绳子，亮出尖锐修长的指甲，转身一跃，一手指甲全部插入另一位水手喉咙，之后出了舱门来到甲板，看见船已经靠岸，但是塞壬的歌已经不起作用了，人们都恢复了神志。塞壬的歌作用时间很短，对人鱼本身的伤害也很大，眼见船上别的水手都拿着刀蜂拥而至，勇利无法直接跳入海洋，只有继续战斗。

  “兄弟们上啊！抓住那条人鱼！”为首的独眼龙船长高举大刀吼道“谁能拿下这条人鱼，我给他一箱金子！”

  水手们的士气更为高涨。但是塞壬本就不是一个任人欺辱的种族，更何况是塞壬王子！勇利已经杀红了眼睛，用指甲抵挡住砍向他的刀，刀居然碎成两半！随后用食指指甲往对方脖子上一抹，整个头颅都掉了下来，伤口一边飙血人一边倒下，飞溅出来的血液如雨滴般落在了人鱼王子的脸上和身上。

  随后这就像是一个开战信号，船上的水手从四面八方涌来，甚至还有从陆地上上来的，塞壬左右手并用，一手解决一个，还用了尾巴和坚硬且锋利的牙齿，有时直接戳进心脏，速度过快还会把一些心脏抽出来；有时是开膛破肚，许多水手都露出了肠子；有时候用尾巴扫人，将水手们如同多米诺骨牌般拍下船只。更多的时候，还是见血封喉，一个指头就解决一个，鲜血沾染了他全身。

  勇利是真没想到会面对这样的场景，想要和平与人类相处却不得不以杀戳的姿态面对人类，大概这就是为什么传承记忆要自己远离人类的原因了吧。

  按战况来看，勇利显然是占了上风的，但塞壬终究还是水中的强者，陆地上的长久战并不适应，缺水太久还高度紧张，不久就被前来阻止作战的皇家护卫军队用麻醉枪打到了，其实勇利已经躲过去很多支麻醉枪了，但是身上有许多深浅不一的伤痕让他的灵敏度降低，最终还是没能躲过去。船上堆积着尸体和器官，整个船只都像是一个恐怖片出来的幽灵船，布满鲜血，船周围的海水也被染成了鲜明的红色，一大片都是红的，漂浮着尸体或者是残缺的尸体碎块。

  昏迷中，终于看见了传承记忆封印的一段往事，在这次战斗中被意外激活了。

  那是一个很久远的时代，人类和人鱼友好相处，甚至有着贸易往来，关系融洽。

  人类提供陆地上的农作物，瓷器，金银碗碟等陆地特产与人鱼交换深海鱼类或者是沉船珠宝，又或者是别的什么只有海里才有的资源。

  那时候有一位公主，人鱼里最漂亮的，最受宠爱的唯一的公主。她爱上了一位陆地上的人类，她尝试用海里的财富追求人类，人类假意接受她的示好，将她从海里骗上陆地，这个人类其实是一个人贩子，但是在海边看似在照顾一些小孩子，其实实在利用女性的亲切与母性欺骗那些海滩上的孩子跟她走，这一幕被海里暗中观察的公主误以为对方是一个爱护孩子，温柔的人。无关乎性别，就看上了对方。

  那个恶毒的女人见人鱼有意示好，便起了歹心，将其骗上岸后给以为自己被接受而高兴得迷迷糊糊的她灌了一杯迷魂水，又将晕倒后的人鱼带走，在黑市拍卖，被卖给了一个凶残变态的男性，受尽凌辱，最终被激发了体内的海妖魔力，将那位男性虐杀，那件事情对当时整个社会造成极大影响，首先大家都没想到可敬的伯爵居然是那种人，其次他的尸体死状可以用不成人形来形容，不说他是伯爵，没人能认出来他是谁。对于人鱼，人类也变得惧怕，人类一旦惧怕未知的恐怖，就会采取自我保护，比如说，在人鱼制裁人类之前，将其赶尽杀绝。

  公主在虐杀这位男伯爵之后，没有停下复仇的脚步，海妖魔力可以让她轻松找到那个欺骗了她、狠心卖了她的女人，抓到那个女人，将她活生生绑在城门的柱子上，用空气刀，一刀刀切下她肉，而且还用魔力维持她的性命，让她体验求生不得求死不能的体会，但哪怕将这个女人骨头也一起刮了，都没办法让心灵崩溃的公主感到一丝慰藉。她痛恨人类，她更要保护人鱼，她要让人鱼从此远离人类这种垃圾生物！

  在那时候，许多人们都目睹到人鱼残忍割肉的一幕，都从内心涌起巨大的恐惧，他们纷纷认为，人鱼对它们存在巨大威胁，不斩尽杀绝是不行的，一旦留有后患人类会被他们灭亡！

  于是整个大陆的人类都开始与人鱼对抗，陷入一片战争乱世。刚觉醒能力的公主回到海洋便在宫殿中陷入昏迷，过度使用能力对身体损害超大又长时间离开海洋，身体虚弱无比，只有睡眠来修复，而当她再次醒来，战争已经持续了一百年。人鱼不适合陆地作战，因此百年来伤残严重，集市人鱼寿命都偏长也抵抗不住百年战争的摧残，又听闻父母都死于战役，悲愤至极怒从中来，唤醒体内经过沉睡后变得更强的能力，去！屠！城！

  人们纷纷逃窜，大街小巷都流传着塞壬妖魔的事迹，比如一个大陆的人类被全部覆灭，幸存者逃到了另一个大陆，还没立足，另一个大陆又被屠杀，在塞壬妖魔的带领下人鱼都变得能再陆地上作战，而且身体素质比人类都要强大。那时候还没子弹，冷兵器的对战和附加的魔力让人类只能处于下风，如同等待被猎杀的羔羊。

  公主的内心一直都留有仁慈与善良，虽然不后悔屠杀人类，却也痛恨屠杀生灵的自己，内心的煎熬让她留下了一线生机——最后剩下的是世界上最大的一片大陆，她放弃了屠杀。从此封印这段战争时光，并对所有的塞壬留下潜意识警告，远离人类。公主将肉体与所有的魔力都给了海洋的核心，海洋的核心是海洋生态圈运转的根本，要是有一点点差错会导致生个海洋生态的颠覆。公主再醒来时，她已经不是公主了，她是海洋核心孕育出的一个灵。没有名字，没有记忆，但是掌握着与海洋核心能力同等的魔力，她的潜意识告诉她，她的使命就是保护海洋，要对海洋核心寸步不离。


	5. 再次相遇

醒来之后他很清楚这并不是梦，而是记忆。大概是被之前那场战斗……或者说是屠杀，所唤醒的吧。

原来曾经，发生过这种事情。勇利一时间有点无措，那一段记忆刻骨铭心，令人鱼痛苦无比，人类都是这样的存在吗？

醒来看了看自己被镣铐囚禁的状态，结合自己的遭遇深深地开始恐惧，是不是维克托也是这样的人？

    与此同时，勇利也没想到再一次与他相遇会是这样的情况。

    塞壬被皇家护卫队带入皇宫，询问过和王子该如何处置，这件事情搁在谁手里处理起来都很头大。塞壬的传奇性可谓人尽皆知，如今亲眼看到如此强劲的战斗力不免有些后怕，更害怕处理不好这件事可能会导致种族战争，到时候烽烟四起民不聊生，或许最终两败俱伤谁都讨不到好。

    维克托看到满身都是血的人鱼都没认出来是自己遇见过的人鱼，直到国王下令先将人鱼洗干净放入超大水缸里养着之后，维克托才有机会看到干干净净的他。勇利的麻醉效果还没过，依旧处于昏迷状态，就这样横躺在超大透明水缸中央，伤口已经经过了处理，人鱼的恢复能力也是相当厉害，那些大大小小的伤口现在已经愈合，但还是十分显眼。

    看着这样的人鱼，莫名有了些许心疼。

    也只有此时才能认真观察一下人鱼的外貌，塞壬拥有一头乌黑的长发现在正飘散在水中，睫毛长长的，脸上被划了几道伤口但是还是能看出十分漂亮皮肤也显得水灵灵，想必没有伤口的他万分动人——就像当天他远远观望到的那样。一直都很好奇哪条蓝色的项链，根据仆人的汇报，清洗人鱼的时候，这条项链无论如何都无法取下，可能这就是来自大海的神秘力量？维克托这么猜测。这条鱼尾也是深蓝色的，从鱼鳞的折射来看更接近渐变，每块地方都折射出不同的蓝色，但是不同的蓝色之间又过渡得很好。很难想象这条尾巴是蕴含着能让人一击毙命的力量啊，美丽的事物背后总是暗藏风险。

    好漂亮啊，维克托观察着人鱼，不由得把内心的赞美说了出来。

    人鱼像是听到了声音，缓缓地睁开双眼，还未脱离战斗时候的警戒，双眼依旧通红并发出一声撕裂般的尖叫，但过了一会儿发现自己不仅在水里连周围的环境也有所改变，听见旁边有人类在对自己说没事了不要害怕之类的话，转眼一看，发现眼前的人就是让自己魂牵梦绕许久的那位人类，猝不及防再一次跌进对方碧蓝的眼眸之中，内心慢慢平静了下来，双眸也渐渐回复了原来的摸样，同样漂亮的玫瑰褐色，但是依旧保有戒备之意。

    维克托听见人鱼尖锐的嗓音，认为人鱼依旧在把他当敌人，他向后退了一步露出一个充满善意的微笑说道：“我没有恶意，也没有伤害你的意思哦。”勇利面无表情地盯着他，不知道该不该信任对方，毕竟对方是人类啊！

    “嗯……请允许我先介绍一下自己吧，我叫维克托·尼基福罗夫，是这个国家的王子，现在你在城堡里并且十分安全”做了一个标准的王子礼“我想我们曾经是见过面的。我还是确认一下，你听得懂我说的话吗？”

    名字不错，西语中维克托好像还有胜利的意思？和自己姓氏有几分相似呢。勇利点点头，也向对方做了一个塞壬族的王子礼，维克托感到人鱼的戒备没有之前那么浓烈后上前一步，继续问：“那你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

    勇利想了下，还是开口了：“——”虽然也知道对方听不懂，算是礼貌的回答了。不过在对方耳中应该听到的只是一种类似海豚的嗓音吧，勇利很早就知道，次声波人类是听不懂的，而当年塞壬学会的人类语言还被继续封印着，所以勇利就算想说人话也做不到。

    “啊！胜生勇利！不错，很可爱的名字呢！”维克托突然凑近扒拉在水缸边缘与勇利对视，出乎意料之外的理解了人鱼的语言？！

“王子殿下，危险！！请您不要向塞壬靠近！”站在门口的侍卫心惊胆战地冲上前，虽然王子武艺精湛，但面对未知生物还是小心为好，更何况眼前的生物刚刚才大开杀戒的。

“没事的，退下吧。没我的命令不准进来。还有，不准任何人伤他一根毫毛，知道了吗？”

“是……”

    勇利被突如其来的凑近产生僵直反映，ALPHA的气息靠得太近，不是什么好事情，或者说相当危险，愣了一会儿赶紧向后飞退，再一次冷静之后产生了巨大的疑惑，为什么眼前的人类能够明白次声波？是传承记忆出现了差错还是说这个人类就是个异类？也不知道到是好事情还是坏事情。

    不过，以这样的方式与那个人见了面，好像也不赖。

    “但是这不代表我就完全信任你了。”（语句还是次声波，文中直接写含义）浴缸不算太宽，勇利紧贴着后面的玻璃壁警惕的看着对方。

    维克托半举起手臂，手掌张开朝向勇利，呈投降状，一边慢慢往后退，“好吧，我们可以一点点互相认识，你身上的伤还没好透，这里有人守着你可以安心养伤——请相信我，我是真心的希望你能好，你知道的，这种事……我还不想引起种族战争。”随后转身向门外走去，到门口又回头探了一眼勇利，给了他一个wink，不过勇利还是巍然不动保持原来的姿势盯着他。

    终于离开了，勇利松了一口气。现在已经没有足够的力气再打一场回到海洋了，内心也充满了矛盾，如果没有那段记忆的话现在的自己一定会因为重逢而感到喜悦万分，但是现在却不得不考虑新的问题，自己是否安全？对方是否可以信任？……女巫还找吗？他强迫自己冷静下来，放松身子闭上眼仰面躺着，任凭自己逐渐沉入浴缸底部。

    他在思考的时候有一个小习惯，会无意识的摆动鱼尾，将这一幕收入眼底的维克托感觉自己的内心触动了一下，也不清楚为什么觉得这样的勇利十分性感，慢慢上下摆动的鱼尾就像是在邀请他……收起奇怪的思绪，他站在门口敲了敲门框，“勇利~我来给你送吃的啦。”说完不管对方是否回复，就径直走了过去，身后的仆人端着菜，有人搬着高脚桌子，桌子放在鱼缸边上，菜肴是清一色的鱼肉，只是鱼种和烧法不一样。

    “不知道你喜欢吃什么，就把这附近能捞到的鱼类都端了上来，勇利挑喜欢的吃就可以了哟。”

    勇利即使十分饥饿，但没有任何动作，万一也有迷魂药什么的……

    维克托看了会没有作为的勇利，突然恍悟“啊！放心吧，勇利，这些都没毒的！而且十分美味。”说完就拿起一条烤鱼吃了起来，但是一边吃一边看着勇利，还夸张的表现出鱼肉的美味。

    人鱼还是没忍住美食的诱惑，最终抓起手边最近的鱼开始风卷残云般的吞咽。没办法啊，那一场爆发式的打斗耗费的力量太多了……

    “WOW”这样的吃法让维克托看呆了，这是饿了多久……

    “慢慢吃，别着急，不够还有的！”

    完全不听人说话的勇利没有搭理维克托，眼见食物快不够他吃了，王子决定亲自去厨房再那一点过来，顺便嘱咐一下，这位客人最爱吃的鱼是鲑鱼。

    待维克托走出房间回厨房的路上，遇见了气喘吁吁看起来十分着急的尤里，没等维克托开口打招呼，尤里一把拉住他“维克托王子，我正在到处找你，码头那些死者的名单已经出来了，他们的家属要求给一个说法，并且要求杀死那个他们眼中的的怪物——塞壬，给他们的亲人报仇。这件事情要怎么处理？”

    闻言维克托沉默片刻“对死者家属发放抚恤金，可以丰厚一点，至于那条人鱼，毕竟他们不会知道要是引发种族战争后世界会如何，也不在意。”战争会使国家的繁荣会毁于一旦不说，文明还会倒退，历史书上的例子可不少了。

    “要是民众不愿意接受这个说法呢？”

    “尤里，你知道‘民可使由之不可使知之’这句话的意思吗？相信以你的能力一定可以处理好的。”微笑着拍了拍有力的肩膀，继续往厨房走去。

    留下沉默的尤里，琢磨王子这句话里到底几个意思……

    另一处，城堡的瞭望台上，国王又一次伫立在这，他眺望远方的时候目光十分柔和，上翘的嘴角表示了他现在的好心情。

    “也许你的梦想会成真。”他对着远方呢喃。

    ——————————————————

    *勇利的信息素是大海的味道所以在海里的时候味道几乎是不存在的【海的味道我知道——波力海苔！（不】

    *关于“民可使由之不可使知之”的意思，《寡人无疾》一书中提到过，不同断句有不同理解：

    “民可使有之，不可使知之”

    “民可，使由之；不可，使知之？”

    “民可使，由之；不可使，知之”

    “民可使，由之不可；使知之？”

    “民可使由之？不。可使知之？”

    “民‘可’，使由之。不‘可’，使知之？”

    但也就像女主角说的“这些读书人还真是有意思，这是为了迎合各种不同治国观念的君王而设下的语言陷阱吗？无论是何种治国之道，似乎都能从这句话里得到他想要的答案，其实根本就没什么答案罢了……”不过是维克托对尤里的一个小考验。


	6. 当然是养鱼啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***这章有R18***

  通过这几天的相处在，勇利已经成为了他心中的小宝贝——虽然他的小宝贝目前一心只想回海里。塞壬杀人事件平息了，虽说过程有点曲折，不过这次事件很好的锻炼了尤里上校的能力。这个事件当中维克托有抽出几天时间指导和帮助尤里，离开小宝贝很不舍可是尤里毕竟还年轻对这种事情没什么经验还是亲自指导比较放心，本来还要在王宫外多待上几天，谁知道皇宫里的侍卫骑着马跑来说那位小祖宗根本不肯吃饭，而且旁人根本听不懂它的语言，维克托也起过疑心，疑惑为什么自己听得懂，后来想着也许这就是天意吧，自己是特别的！然后接受了这样的设定。……一听到勇利不肯吃饭，瞬间变得心急火燎，吩咐完尤里接下来的事宜之后立刻上马往回赶，担心他是不是生病了之类的。

    人鱼不吃饭的原因是！王子殿下没有亲自给人鱼上菜！就是这个啼笑皆非的理由让担忧了一路的维克托松口气的同时又感觉心里甜甜的，仿佛心中飘起了三月才会盛开的花朵飘落的花瓣。

    维克托在城堡里除了帮助国王处理国务，其余时间几乎都在勇利的身边粘着。

    有天闲聊，问已经完全放下了对他戒心的勇利：“勇利怎么会来这附近海域的呢？”

    勇利趴在鱼缸边缘，脑袋枕在手臂上，脸朝维克托回到：“想来看看大陆。”

    只是来大陆看看吗？虽然知道事情没表面那么简单，既然勇利不愿意说，那他就装作相信了吧。

    “那么勇利已经来到大陆了，接下来想做什么呢？”

    想见一个人，已经见到了。这种话怎么说的出口！斟酌了一下，开口“我想回大海。”其实不是，是想在这位人类身边多待一会儿的……说不出口。

    维克托微不可见的叹了口气，有点失望。“那等你身体养好了，我带你去海边送你回家。”做出妥协，不愿意让他伤心，只是自己，怕是要难过一阵子了吧……

   

    带着仆人去厨房端来了几盘鱼，在靠近勇利所在房间的走廊上就闻到了浓烈的大海气息，但又有些不同，气味十分甜腻——就像是omega发情的味道！

    想起这附近只有一个A那就是勇利，什么人这么大胆，敢明目张胆跑去诱惑他的小宝贝？！把手中的盘子往身边侍卫手上一塞拔腿就跑。

    “勇利！”把门刷的一下打开，发现没有别的人，只有勇利一个，而且他面色红得不正常，看起来十分痛苦。

    “维克托？”感受到迎面而来的强大A气息，勇利感觉快要窒息了，同时本能想要驱使他跳出鱼缸朝着对方靠近。“你快出去！！”

    勇利用理智克制着在发情的自己，让自己好好的待在鱼缸里。

    “勇利你看上去需要帮助。”虽然想要让自己保持绅士的一面，但声音确是隐忍时的沙哑。聪明如他，已经知道勇利是O，但也明白他装A有自己的原因和目的，日后可以找机会问，只是现在嘛——

    一步步慢慢靠近勇利，同时释放出信息素想要安抚对方，可是效果却是相反的，这一举措无疑更加刺激对方，勇利忍耐得更加痛苦了，再下去是要忍不住了……勇利能感觉到，自己的理智快要崩溃了！但是他也很绝望，宝石在他发情期是不会有作用的，如今在这里修养更是没办法寻找抑制剂，总不见得直接和维克托说自己是O吧，那他会怎么想自己……

    拖到现在，走一步是一步吧。

    一个恍惚间，维克托已经翻入了鱼缸，那个鱼缸有一米五高，居然这么轻而易举的翻了进来，而且现在自己还被强吻了？！

    被喜欢的人亲着，无论是不是发情期理智都会有些涣散，现在勇利的理智已经彻底没有了，本能的接受甚至向心爱的ALPHA索取更多……双臂攀上对方的肩膀，回应着对方激烈的热吻，塞壬的舌头比起人类更为长一些也稍薄，化被动为主动后更是直接侵略着维克托的口腔，一一舔过牙床上每一颗牙齿，还会挑逗性的舔弄一下上颚处或者模仿交合的动作深入对方喉咙，这就是传承记忆带来的好处，没有经验至少有理论知识！

    维克托不甘示弱，在勇利的挑逗下，脱光了自己的衣服，并随手把衣服往外一丢，一只手覆上勇利胸前的小珍珠，轻轻揉搓、拉扯，让本就处于敏感状态的勇利发出一声又一声的呜咽，另一只手向人鱼下体摸去，人鱼的身体构造是生殖器和排泄口都在身前的。勇利的下体已经高高挺立，在它的下方生殖口已经打开，摸上去有着不同于普通水的质感，因该是自体润滑的粘液，维克托右手食指与大拇指、中指配合圈起了挺立，并由慢到快的上下撸动，无名指和小拇指在每次撸到底的时候就迅速插入生殖道。勇利初经这些，受到的刺激简直是放大的，忍不住流了泪，放开了维克托的嘴难忍的呻吟着，维克托被放开后侧头舔上了勇利颈处的腮，舌尖缓缓舔过粉嫩的腮肉，成功引出勇利一声尖叫，塞壬的腮一般是隐私一样的存在，被舔了就和被侵犯一样，也同样敏感。

    继续向下舔吻，锁骨更加不放过，留一下一个又一个机械性紫斑，勇利身上皮肤看起来有点薄透，一块又一块的小草莓十分明显。到了胸前这，一口咬住，用门牙轻轻咬合，随后舌尖在上面打转，“维克托…别再……嗯…玩他们了……啊”

    维克托没有要放过的意思“你看，你胸前的小可爱已经红成这样了，真想一口吃掉。”

    又玩弄了会儿，便放过了两粒小珍珠。没给勇利多少喘息的机会，扶住自己的肿胀，随后长驱直入，已经十分的润滑，进去很顺利，两人同时发出一声满足的叹息，随后维克托缓缓地律动了起来，想让勇利先适应一下，一手环住勇利的纤腰，一手扶着勇利有些无力的脸，想要一亲芳泽，结果看到了勇利双眼迷蒙，刚哭过的眼睛还蓄着未留下的泪看起来水雾蒙蒙，显得玫瑰褐的眼睛更加好看，好看到让他下腹一紧，低头吻住那双已经被欺负到微微红肿的双唇，探入牙关继续搅乱风云。下身动作同时加快了频率，能在勇利被亲吻的双唇中听到细微破碎的呻吟，大部分声音都被维克托吞掉了。

    维克托对着勇利发出了猛烈的攻势，狠狠地压向勇利的G点，每一次都重重碾压，最终一下深顶在了宫颈处，膨胀成结卡在勇利体内射精，勇利还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，深情涣散地承受着对方的标记，身体随着每次射精轻轻颤抖……

    一次没办法满足发情期的需求，而且塞壬生来就是好体力，大干了一天一夜之后终于因为勇利多天没吃东西太饿，结束了这场交配。

    维克托翻出鱼缸，转身把勇利再抱出来，就公主抱的姿势往浴室走，地上满是激情时溅出来的水，鱼缸里的水已经没多少了。两人去浴室里冲洗身子时也是坐在浴缸里，浴缸没有鱼缸那么大，但足够两个成年男性待在里面，肢体接触之后毫不意外，意犹未尽的维克托再一次有了反映。

    “维克托……真的不行了，我很饿，没力气了！！”勇利红着脸抱怨着，顺带把某人两只咸鱼手从自己隐私部位扒开。

    “抱歉抱歉，勇利实在太可爱了——！我忍不住嘛……”被扒开的手转而抱住对方的腰，讨好般地在人鱼颈窝处蹭了蹭，这样撒娇的举动让勇利感觉自己的心又被软化了许多，好像更加依赖这份温暖了……

    人鱼的恢复力是惊人的，在补充了食物之后的第二天就恢复了体力，连吻痕都减退到凑近才能发现一点印子。

    “哇哦，塞壬这一生物还真厉害！”维克托身体素质一向比常人好，但也没有勇利这样神奇的恢复力。

    勇利不好意思的挠了挠头，在鱼缸里游了一圈，转而一脸认真的看向正在穿戴的维克托。

    “维克托，我想我改主意了，”他脸蛋红扑扑的，那抹红色蔓延到了耳根，撇着头目光盯着水面“我想逛逛这个大陆……”

    在维克托惊讶和惊喜的目光下，后半句小声地说了出来“和你一起…”

    突然被抱住的勇利不知所措，抬头就看见维克托眼睛水润润的仿佛下一刻就会流下水晶，眉目间是说不尽的喜悦。

    半晌，维克托温柔的声音在勇利耳边轻轻欢呼“嗯！我最喜欢这样了！”

   

    ————————————————

    被遗忘的侍卫们……

    陂集：找到了奥塔别克找不到勇利王子怎么办QAQ

    奥塔别克：回去叫更多的人（鱼）。


	7. 水晶球八音盒

 街道上充满着熙熙攘攘的人群，早上的集市总是这样，小商贩推着板车在市集上摆摊，售卖小玩儿意儿，经常会因为挡住他人店面而被赶走，但他们二皮脸笑呵呵移动到下一个地点依旧是挡着他人的店门，遇上脾气好的不跟他们计较，遇上斤斤计较的，那势必躲不过一顿吵嘴，吵着吵着就会有人来看热闹，顺便带动了客流，久而久之有些店就会串通小商贩这么做。

  勇利坐在马车里，马车内放置了小型鱼缸，他坐着的时候将鱼尾弯曲，占了一半鱼缸的海水刚好没过腰。维克托乔装打扮了一番，站在马车的窗户边上，与马车一同前行，一路上给趴在马车窗口的勇利讲解着路边的情景，就如同一个十分称职的导游。

  “这里是城市中心繁华街区，勇利有什么看中的喜欢的尽管说，不要和我客气哦。”这一路上维克托话没停过，握住勇利的手也同样没有松过。

  “真的可以吗？”

  “嗯，什么都可以的，只要勇利想要。”

  “那……我想要那个！那个是什么？”

  顺着他的目光看去，是一家挺小的手工艺术品店，店里有许多木制品以及玩偶娃娃等。一个孩子手里把玩着水晶球，底部是八音盒，水晶球里面有两个人偶，当它上了发条音乐响起时，两个人偶就会在结冰的湖面翩翩起舞，摇一摇

便漫天飞雪。那孩童似乎不感兴趣，将商品放回了原处，刚放回去就被维克托拿起去柜台结账。

  老板是一位中年男人戴着一枚具有复古感的眼镜，手里还拿着一个水晶球底座半成品，另一只手拿着刻刀雕刻着花纹。太专心手上的活没有注意到有人靠近，维克托轻咳一声唤起了对方的注意，“老板，这个水晶球怎么卖？”

  “啊…这位客人很抱歉，这个水晶球八音盒是本店的展示品，不对外出售的。”

  “诶？老板，你开价多少都行，我希望把它送给对我来说很重要的一个人”维克托没有灰心，真挚的请求着。

  “重要的人吗……”老板两眼放空似乎在追忆着什么，半晌，“我想，对你来说很重要的人一定也会很高兴吧。”

  “一定会的！”

  “是吗……”男人的目光变得十分慈祥，“这个就送给你吧，希望你和你重要的人都能幸福。”

  “感谢您的祝福与好意，不过我也希望您能幸福，这两枚金币您拿着吧。”说完不顾对方的拒绝直接走向门外。

  小跑着奔向勇利，双手从马车的窗口献宝似地递上水晶球。

  “真美啊！”勇利不经感慨到，近看才发现，木质的底座上雕刻着冰雪样式的花纹，雪花栩栩如生，在雪花王冠中间还镶嵌着一颗水滴状紫色的宝石。

  “勇利喜欢就好。”乘着勇利对水晶球发愣的间隙，维克托十分快速的凑近，亲了一下他的脸颊“对我来说，勇利对我脸红的样子最美！”

  “……”羞红了脸的勇利别过头把玩手中的水晶球没再继续搭理维克托。

  傍晚时分，他们在无人的海滩附近摆了烧烤架，维克托考虑到人鱼毕竟是超越常人理解范围的存在，没有带他去店里，只让侍卫去买了几条鱼，让随行的女仆来操作烧烤，自己则是陪同出了鱼缸坐在靠近海边沙滩上的勇利看星星看月亮看大海。

  “维克托，你和那些人不一样。”

  “嗯？和哪些人不一样？哪里不一样？”

  “你不是坏人。”说完后表情有些痛苦。

  维克托想了想，也许他说的是那群把他抓上来然后被他杀死的那些水手，“勇利，也许他们抓了你但他们也不一定全部都是坏人，他们当中一些人也会爱护同伴、热爱家庭，只是他们行为粗鲁又极端，你没有错你只是正当防卫。”

  “为什么你要这样维护我呢，我杀了人啊，虽然对我来说是坏人，可我杀了人，对他们来说就是坏人吧。”

  两人相视沉默无言，良久。

  维克托率先打破了沉默“勇利，作为国家的王子，我应该是不欢迎你的，你杀了我的子民，我应该恨你的。可是你又做错了什么呢，突然被人类打捞起来只因为没见过这一物种就要杀掉你，你能坚持不被杀就已经很坚强了，不然可能会有一场种族战争发生。”顿了顿“也不全是这个原因，你相信一见钟情吗？我想……在你落入我眼中的那一刻我已经喜欢上了你。”

  “维克托……”勇利满脸震惊与难以置信。

  “很不可思议是吧？我也是这么想的，可就是忍不住想要对你好，想要你也喜欢我一点。”

  虽然这一番话是维克托对着大海说的，可还是让勇利觉得，觉得心里乱乱的，不知道是什么感觉，也不讨厌这种感觉。

  “我也喜欢你的。”勇利侧过身涨红了脸对着维克托坦白“其实……我上岸就是想看看能不能遇到你，那时候你在船上，嗯…很帅气。”

  一把抱住勇利，什么话都没说，此时无声胜有声……

 

  天下没有不散的筵席，意外总是来得很惊喜，在一众随从假装没看到自说自话的王子殿下和说着人类无法理解话语的塞壬亲亲搂搂吃烤串的时候，从海平面逐渐来了一群人鱼，声势浩大，掀起的还浪将两人打湿，以及手里吃了一半的烤串也遭了秧。勇利心疼地看了一眼手中的烤鱼，又看了看朝他游来的陂集和奥塔别克……

  “勇利！！”“王子殿下！”

  “啊…你们来啦。”尴尬地朝他们笑了笑。

  “勇利！！！你没受伤吧！！对不起那么晚才找到你，我们散了之后我只找到了奥塔别克，但是就没找到你，就回去找了国王陛下，皇后通过魔法找到你的方位，国王派给我和奥塔别克一些禁卫军来解救你！”

  “陂集，奥塔别克，抱歉让你们担心了，我没事的，虽然之前有一点小插曲，说起来还要感谢一下我身边这位呢！”

  指了指完全在状况外的维克托，继续说“他是这个国家的王子。”眼神示意对方赶紧站起来介绍一下自己。

  “嗯……呀，那个，你们好？我是维克托·尼基福罗夫，如勇利所说的，是这个国家的王子。”介绍完之后转头示意拿起武器的侍卫把武器放下。

  “王子殿下，为什么这个人类能够听懂塞壬语言？”

  “我也不知道。”勇利耸了耸肩，两手一摊“大自然本身就是妙不可言的，我想这个世界上什么都可能发生。”

  “勇利，现在我们该怎么处理呢……”

  双方都无敌意，附近除了他们就没有人了，那结果就是，勇利回家。

  “维克托，我想我们分别是为了更好的遇见，那个八音盒我可以带回去吗？我本来就不能在陆地上长久居住，我可以去寻找女巫换取双腿。”

  “当然没问题……勇利你真的还会回来吗？”维克托说话的时间，女仆拿着八音盒上前给了陂集。

  “我保证。”

  “勇利你可别再想着找女巫了，国王皇后都已经知道这件事情了！”陂集捧着八音盒赶忙阻止勇利的危险发言。

  父王母后已经知道了？这下糟糕了……

  “呃…抱歉维克托我先处理好这些事情才能给你承诺。”

  “勇利，没事的。”维克托抬起勇利的左手，在无名指上落下一个吻“我等你。”

 

  夜晚的很平静，波光粼粼的海面偶尔掀起一点小浪花，活泼地冲向沙滩，又很快消散、退回。海风吹拂过银色的发丝，维克托站在海边望着远处的海平线——勇利跟随人鱼回去消失的地方。身上的海水已经干了，他也站了很久，终于叹了口气，转身吩咐回皇宫。

 


End file.
